LowLife (Henri Vatic/Johnathan Vatic)
LowLife Born Henri Vatic in the 1800s Changed his name to Johnathan Vatic in the 1900s History Henri Johnathan Vatic was born in London, England in the summer of 1808. His mother was French and his father was a wealthy Englishman. He was caught in the London Royal Opera House Fire in the same year just a couple of months after his birth. This was the first signs of his powers and immortality, saving his mother from the fires and being immune to injury at this time. His mother did not agree with them though for she cast him out soon after and abandoned him. He was later found and picked up by a whore by the name of Clarise. She cared for him and called him Jack for there was no name on him at the time she found him. Being raised by Clarise she tried to shield him from the hurt of the world even though he knew she was a whore as he grew up. He never looked down on her about it. He was always coming up with ideas of how to get out of London and get to America to a place where their dreams could come true. He practiced his powers daily from anyone's eyes even Clarise, he wanted to be strong enough to protect her. This went on for fourty years, Jack didn't age very much in that time. Those dreams were crushed as clarise was found dead one day beaten and killed by one of her clients. In a rage he ripped the man in half and covered in the man's blood vowed to make Clarise's dream come true to see America, he had her cremated and looked for a job. The woman in charge of the whores of London offered him one, he told her that he wouldn't become a whore for her. She offered protection for her whores because she saw what he did to the man. She convinced him she knew about his poweres and that there were others like him he would need to protect the other whores from. But this was deception even though Jack didn't see it. For fifteen years Jack worked for her and found out one day that she was taking orphan children and turning them into whores. The whores were even awful to the children, being an orphan at one point Jack make a point of the leader of the whores to let the children go. She refused saying that she gave him a life to be her personal assassin and that he would be killed if he killed her. Out of anger and frustration he left, killing her would be no good. During this time he only had few people he cared about and the leader of the whores had them killed as a show of power. Jack snapped. He started hunting down whores and killing them in the streets as a sign of power in return to the leader as if saying your next. He was dubbed Jack the Ripper soon after the killings. He ended up killing the leader of the whores and once that was finished he had a revilation that what he was doing was making himself what he didn't want to be. He left London once and for all to America to give Clarise her dream. On his way there he met a man who knew exactly who he was and gave him a glimps of his birth and history and what he was supposed to do in history. He learned his name was Henri Vatic so when he arrived in America he dubbed the name Johnathan Vatic but kept the nickname Jack. Jack didn't like america when he arived, the land was exagerated and nothing was like it seemed. It wasn't the land of oppertunity like he was told, but it was perfect for a LowLife like him. After another hundred years he dubbed the name LowLife. Knowing his life mission was to find four children in america with powers like his was almost impossible in his book even with his powers and money. He couldn't find something that didn't exist. He crawled into a bottle and stayed there waiting for the Four children of Power in his visions so long ago that would change the world to a better place. He became more and more depressed as time went on simply because the world was becoming worse and he couldn't do anything about it. in 2014 he found the children as they were goofing off with their powers on a quiet beach. He sensed them using the powers like a compus points north.